minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Strange One (Creepypasta)
I've asked my parents when I was 10 to get me Minecraft for Christmas. They at first said "No, it's too expensive!" Finally, I got it on Christmas morning. I quickly opened up my other presents, ate breakfast, and rushed upstairs to set up my Minecraft account and download it. I was happy when I first started up Minecraft. I thought I would start with my own world in Singleplayer. My seed was "First World Ever". Then, I started up my world. I spawned in a mesa biome, which I heard is rare. I was very happy and decided to travel. There were some ugly trees that I chopped down and turned into wooden planks. As dusk approached, I made a wooden pickaxe and dug 3 blocks down and I used another block to cover my head. Then, I decided to wait. I didn't realize it would take 10 minutes for it to become daylight. But it finally became day after I started to hear zombies and skeletons burning.I jumped out of that cramped hole and started my adventure again. I finally came to the edge of the mesa biome, where a river separated it from a plains biome. I decided to make my house in that biome. I searched further into the plains biome and found a flower forest. I decided to go through it to the other side. During crossing through, I cheated in an enchanted diamond sword (because I was sort of a noob back then) and also some book and quill items so I can write about my journey, like a little diary in Minecraft. I was taking screenshots of the beauty. I didn't notice I was taking a picture of something else, something mysterious that haunts me to this day. Back then, I was more worried about reaching the Nether and The End to beat the Ender Dragon. During my visit at the flower forest, I picked up some flowers to decorate my house with. Suddenly, night fell, and the hostile mobs spawned. I ran for my life, stopping only to refill my hunger bars. I ran into a cave and covered the entrance up with wooden planks. I thought I was safe, so I waited for it to become day again. But a few minutes later, I heard a hissing behind me. As I turned, a creeper was flashing white. "NOOOOO!" I yelled, and I was blown to bits. My screen was red and it told me that I was dead. I was very mad at that point, but in a few minutes after I was done raging, I hit the "Respawn" button. I spawned not in the mesa biome, but in a plains biome. I didn't pay any attention and I deci ded to build my house here, on a little hill. I got to work, traveling around the perimeter of my building area and found a birch forest. I chopped down some wood, turned it into wooden planks, and headed back home. I had to be careful not to run into another creeper. That was around the point where my hunger bars got so low that I couldn't run anymore. I had to find food, and fast! Luckily, I spotted some pigs in the distance, ran to them, and killed them. I ate their meat raw, and was surprised that I didn't get any effects. As I ran back to my soon-to-be-house, the sun started to creep up. I started to build my house. I made my house small and beautiful. I began to go mining in a nearby cave. During mining some iron ore, I heard footsteps nearby, but no one was there. I went deeper into the cave with no worries and found a ravine. Below me was water, so I jumped onto it and took in my surroundings, cautiously. I was standing on an obsidian platform, surrounded by a lava river-looking thing. I noticed something that was sticking out of one of the stone blocks down the lava river. I made myself a cobblestone bridge and cautiously made my way to it. It was diamond ore! I took out my newly made iron pickaxe and mined it. Behind it, there were more diamonds! In total, I got 4 diamonds! I was really excited and turned around to go back home. Suddenly, I saw "him" for the first time. He was standing on the obsidian platform where I was minutes before. Once I saw him, he quickly jumped into the lava, disappearing under it. I was very scared now, and I decided that I have played enough Minecraft for now. I saved my world and quit it and then went to go eat Christmas lunch. When I come back to my survival world, I spawned back in the ravine. I decided I should head back at my house. Made my way through the deep cave to the surface. It was dawn. The sun was starting creep up the horizon. I slowly and cautiously made my way to the house. And that's where I saw him. The creepy player was inside my house. He was opening the chest I put everything, and I assumed he was stealing my stuff. I slowly made my way towards the house. But as soon as I stepped one block closer, he looked up from the chest, his white, cloudy eyes staring into my soul through the screen. Then, he mysteriously vanished. I thought I might have to do something about this... creature. I decided to find out. I paused Minecraft and went on Google. I googled "Mysterious player in singleplayer world". I got another mysterious player, named "Herobrine". He had the default skin on, but his eyes were the same as my mysterious player: cloudy white eyes. I came to the conclusion that this is the first time anyone saw this red shirted player. I decided to nickname him "The Strange One", since he has no history on the Internet or since he doesn't show any signs of aggression or friendliness. I decided to ignore him from now on and continue on with my Minecraft world. I went into the house, cautiously and looked into the chest. There was a book and quill surrounded by golden blocks. I took it and opened the book. It just contained some kind of binary code. Under it said: "Crack this binary code and read it" Then several zeroes and ones followed: 01110111 01110111 01110111 00101110 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110101 01100010 01100101 00101110 01100011 01101111 01101101 00101111 00110001 00110010 00110011 01000011 01101100 01101111 01110101 01100100 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101100 00100000 00001010 00001010 01000111 01001111 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000101 01000011 01001011 00100000 01001001 01010100 00100000 01001111 01010101 01010100 00100000 01001111 01010010 00100000 01000101 01001100 01010011 01000101 00100001 00100001 00100001 I was too scared to crack it. I just took the book and threw it into my fiery trashcan. A couple months ago, I decided to quit playing Minecraft and find some other game to play. On July 12, I logged back into the world. Then, things became creepier. I logged back into the world and found out I wasn't in my regular home. I was in a desert. To the left was a desert temple. I wasn't paying attention to why I wasn't in my house. I just went for the temple. I found my way into the middle and found the room where the treasure below the temple is. I broke the blue wool block and some of the sandstone and made my way down to the bottom. Avoiding the pressure plate, I looked in the chests. There were 4 diamonds, an emerald, some golden ingots, and some useless rotten flesh. When I took everything and made my way upstairs, I saw him again. The Strange One was looking down at me. Then I started to notice my screen glitching. "You're not going to get away this time!" I yelled. The more I got closer to The Strange One, the more I glitched like hell. Finally, Minecraft crashed. I don't want to share all the experiences I've had with The Strange One, but these are the scary ones. I still see him, and many others are starting to see him. My advice to you: be careful. He can be evil or good. Don't provoke him or he'll unleash hell. I wish you good luck, Moonstar Category:Fanfictions Category:Moonstar's Fanfictions Category:Creepypastas